neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Baldur's Gate characters
Baldur's Gate NPCs are non-player characters (NPCs) which interact with the player in the Baldur's Gate series of computer games. Many of these characters can interact with each other during the game, and some of these characters can also join the player's party. The NPCs recruited become playable characters directly controlled by the player. The player can employ a maximum number of five NPC party members at any one time, requiring the player to find a balance between strong melee warriors, characters who wield divine magic, characters who wield arcane magic, and those who provide different types of auxiliary support, such as thieves. Baldur's Gate Non-player characters Party members For each of the following characters, the in-game name, voice actor, race, character classes, and alignment are listed, along with some biographical details. The NPCs are categorized by general alignment. Good Neutral Evil Special party members Baldur's Gate II Non-player characters Party members For each of the following characters, the in-game name, voice actor, race, character classes, and alignment are listed, along with some biographical details. The NPCs are categorized by general alignment. The lists contain the NPCs from Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, as well as Sarevok from the Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal expansion. Good Neutral Evil Recurring Baldur's Gate party members Several characters from the first game make a comeback, some of which as NPCs that can join the player's party. Other NPCs appear only in smaller roles, mostly to supply the player with quests. Because Baldur's Gate II does not check the status of these characters at the end of the first game, they appear even if they perished in the course of the previous adventure. * Edwin, Imoen, Jaheira, Minsc and Viconia: (See above). * Ajantis: Served as a paladin the Order of the Radiant Heart in the Windspear Hills. The player kills him due to an unavoidable accident in which Ajantis, along with a group of other paladins, has an illusion cast over him, making them look like monsters. The same goes for the player's party as well, as Ajantis' group attacks the players on sight. He can be recognized only by Keldorn (or Sir Anomen, but only if he have passed the test and became an Radiant Heart's member). * Branwen and Xan: They join the player during the game's tutorials though do not make an appearance in the main campaign. * Coran and Safana: They can be found at the Tethir Forest Area near the log cabin. Coran enlists the player's help in rescuing Safana from a group of wolfweres. Safana was actually working with the wolfweres to lead the player into a trap, but she is betrayed and killed by the wolfweres who then attack the player and Coran. * Dynaheir: According to Minsc, Dynaheir was killed by Irenicus shortly before the game begins. * Faldorn: She has taken over the druids' grove and the player character is forced to slay her if the player character talks to her. If the player character is a druid of level 14 or above then talking to her will result in the player character becoming a "Great Druid". She can not be killed out of a challenge and has the ability to shapeshift into a panther. * Garrick: He can be found in the Temple district of Athkatla attempting to woo his new beloved, the Lady Irlana near the High Hall of the Radiant Heart. His efforts were assisted by a gnome named Cyrando (a reference to Cyrano de Bergerac) who has a good head for love poetry but shies himself from the Lady as he thought himself inferior even though he loves her. Over a period of time, the player can notice the events of this romance as a third party. Eventually Lady Irlana and Cyrando are married and Garrick runs off with the bridesmaid. * Khalid: His dead body is discovered in Irenicus' dungeon. Jaheira clearly misses him throughout the game and is deeply affected by his absence. He appears as a ghost in Throne of Bhaal if the main character has a romance with Jaheira. * Montaron and Xzar: The player can meet Xzar at the Docks district in Athkatla, where he will attempt to employ the main character to infiltrate the Harpers to search for Montaron, whom Xzar believes was captured and turned into a bird by the Harpers for an unknown heinous crime. When the player presents the bird believed to be Montaron to Xzar, it turns out to be a Harper assassin who then kills Xzar for being a Zhentarim spy. Montaron's dead body can be found in a chest at a later visit to Harpers' Hold. * Quayle: He has doted upon an elf named Aerie who has mellowed his proud and moody nature considerably. He claims that her innocent nature has made him more tolerant towards others and has embraced a good-natured outlook of life. He has a quest in the circus tent at Waukeen's Promenade at an early part of the game. * Tiax: He is a "deviant" imprisoned at Spellhold and is still mentally unstable. The player can also temporarily 'team' up with him in the first encounter with Irenicus after the Spellhold dungeon trials. Regardless of the player's actions he will die in the following battle against Irenicus. Pre-Generated Baldur's Gate Characters Baldur's Gate II includes four pre-generated characters that can be imported as playable main characters, or can be used as party NPC's in the multi-player version of the game. They can be accessed using the "Import" command in the player generation screen at the beginning of a new game. * Rothgar: A Lawful Neutral Human Cleric * Abdel: A Neutral Good Human Fighter * Daria: A Chaotic Good Human Mage * Lessa: A Chaotic Neutral Elf Thief References External links *Baldur's Gate Characters at BioWare. *Baldur's Gate II Characters at BioWare. *BG II: Throne of Bhaal Characters at BioWare. *(2000) Baldur's Gate II game manual. Category:BioWare characters Baldur's Gate * Characters